The present technique relates to a receiving device, a receiving method, a transmitting device, and a transmitting method and particularly to a receiving device, a receiving method, a transmitting device, and a transmitting method that are so configured as to allow provision of an application program run in conjunction with broadcast content.
A hybrid service of broadcast and communication for providing, via the Internet, an application program run in conjunction with broadcast content in a receiving device that receives the broadcast content broadcast by a digital television broadcast signal is expected to become widespread.
Therefore, in recent years, techniques for realizing such a hybrid service are being studied (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-66556).